


Time Travel and Horny Humdingers

by lovegood011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovegood011/pseuds/lovegood011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy brings Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Ron back to 1977, where they all learn the differences between the seventies and the nineties. PURE SMUT. Lots of pairings will occur, and I mean LOTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/59754) by Avatrek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling and/or grammar errors, please tell me. I have not had any of my work edited by anybody other than me, so there may be mistakes.

Voldemort had come up with a plan to get rid of Harry Potter and his friends for good, and all it would cost him was one loyal follower, or at least scared of him. For this reason, Draco Malfoy had to gather up all of them, or at least the ones Voldemort was most worried about.

It wasn’t that hard, Draco had easily stunned them all, dragging them into the Room of Requirement and putting them all in a pile in the middle of the room. He had gotten Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. He had to admit, the mudblood, Weaslette, and Loony all had nice bodies, too bad the rest of them weren’t as nice. Having them all unconscious, he couldn’t help but cop a feel. So he slid his hands up Hermione’s shirt, massaging her breasts. After a while, he slid a hand down into her knickers and to her pussy, rubbing it before sliding in a couple fingers, pumping them in and out for a moment, before pulling them out, licking them clean. He moved onto Ginny next, and repeated the process, and, like Hermione, she gave no resistance, as she was knocked out cold, and didn’t react at all. When he got to Luna though, he found her pussy already wet before he started, and once he started touching her, she moaned in her unconscious state. He smirked, spending a little longer on her than he had on the other two.

After he had had his fun, he had to finish the plan. It was simple enough; Voldemort had supplied him with a Time Turner, and he was to go back 20 years with them, and keep them there while Voldemort took over. Draco had seen the obvious flaws in the plan, but decided not to point them out to Voldemort, fearing for his own safety. So Draco pushed all the bodies together, before sliding the Time Turner necklace around all of them, including himself, and going back to the year 1977, once there, he left them in the Room, heading out to get himself sorted out.

\------------------------------

Luna was the first to wake up, and was embarrassed to find her knickers soaked right through, so she pulled out her wand, casting a spell to dry them.

It wasn’t long before the others woke up, and Luna saw looks of embarrassment on Hermione and Ginny’s faces, but she didn’t understand why.

“What happened?” Harry asked, sitting up.

“I think Malfoy knocked me out,” replied Hermione, being the only one to have seen Draco before the spell was cast on her, “Probably the same for all of you.”

“I think it was probably just the wrackspurts messing with our minds,” Luna responded, staring at Hermione and Ginny, before realizing why they had looked embarrassed, and grinning.

“Whatever, let’s just get out of here and get Malfoy back,” Ron said, getting up and walking out.

Everybody else followed him out, and that was when they realized something was wrong.

A boy that looked an awful lot like Harry, except for the eyes, stumbled out of a nearby broom closet, fixing his square glasses, before looking at the group, and walking over.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new? I’m James Potter, the Head Boy, and, if you wait just a moment, you may meet Lily Evans, the Head Girl. She’s just fixing her hair.” James looked each of them over, “Although, you do seem to be wearing uniforms an awful lot like our school’s uniforms, just the girls have longer skirts than uniform permits, way longer.”

“Uhh…yeah,” said Harry, “We’re new, got lost on our way to the Headmaster’s office. I’m Harry.”

“Ah, I see, nice to meet you, Harry, and ladies,” he grinned, looking each of the girls over, “you will all fit in here nicely. And, you, other boy.”

Just then, Lily Evans stepped out of the broom closet James had been in, wearing a tight white blouse and a skirt that barely made it over her tight teenage ass. She walked over to the group, looking them all over, and winking at Ron, “New students I see.”

“I-I’m Ron…” Ron said, his eyes looking Lily over, and he felt himself getting hard already.

“I’m Luna,” said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

“I’m Ginny,” Ginny said, glaring at James, who kept checking her out.

“And I’m Hermione,” said Hermione.

“And this is Harry,” said James, “They need help getting to Dumbeledore.”

Lily nodded, turning around, and started to walk, with the others following her, giving the guys a nice view of her ass with each step, and her gold thong, “Good thing you got here at the start of the year, it would be harder to catch up if it were later.”

“I like your knickers, Lily,” Luna said out of the blue, looking Lily over, “Very nice.”

James laughed, and Lily grinned, looking back at Luna, “And I thought only the boys were staring at my ass.”

“Oh, don’t worry, the boys are looking too,” Luna smiled, causing James to laugh again.

“Ah, good,” Lily grinned, looking forwards again.

James nudged Harry, and whispered, “Is she always this…blunt?”

Harry whispered back, “Yes, she is.”

James grinned, whispering, “I think I’m going to like this girl.”

After a while of walking, and the boys and Luna staring at Lily’s ass (with Harry mentally killing himself for doing it), and Ginny and Hermione whispering, both disgusted with the boys, they got to Dumbledore’s office. James and Lily left the others to go talk to him, promising to find them after to help them settle in.

When they got up to the office, they were surprised to find 5 trunks there for them, and Dumbledore turned to them, “Ah, I’ve been expecting you.”

“What?” They all said in unison.

“My future self thought I should be informed of you coming, since it was meant for you to come here on this very day. You all have uniforms, books, and everything else you will need packed in the trunks in front of you, and I’ve taken the liberty of placing you all in the same house, Gryffindor, since it will be easier that way for you. And, I’m sorry, but there is no way I can get you home, you’ll have to figure that out on your own. Perhaps you should consult Mr. Mallory, our newest Slytherin student, on what is going on. Sine it is the first day of classes tomorrow, you will have to select your classes today, I will have McGonagall run you through that process later, once you’ve all settled in. And, of course, your identities will have to be different, Mister Harry Ponter, Mister Ronald Weatherby, Miss Ginevra Weary, and Miss Luna Loveall, I have registered you all under those names, and Miss Hermione Granger, I see no reason for you to have to change your name, since you have no relatives in the school.”

“Well, thank you, Dumbledore,” Harry said, grabbing a trunk that had his first name on it, and all the others grabbed their respective trunks.

“Just, I’m sure you will notice some…changes…around the school from your time and this, but do try to fit in, it would be disastrous if you were found out.”

They all nodded, walking out of the room, and finding James and Lily snogging not too far away, they stopped snogging once they realized they had an audience.

“Sorry, I just like snogging boys,” Lily grinned, “And James is pretty good.”

“So, are you dating?” Luna asked, looking between the two of them.

“What?! No!” Lily responded, “James is just for fun every now and then. I’d rather not be tethered to one boy, let alone this one. Anyways, what houses are you all in?”

“All Gryffindor,” Hermione replied, with the boys having gone back to checking Lily out and therefore unable to talk.

“Ah, good, that’s the best house in the school, if you ask me, come on, I’ll take you to the common room,” Lily turned, walking again, with the others following.

Once they got to the common room, another thing that was different was discovered. Instead of the Fat Lady guarding the entrance, there was a painting of a much thinner woman, lying on a beach in a small bikini guarding the entrance.

“Six pack,” Lily said, and the portrait swung open.

Inside were three boys lying on the couches. They were easily recognized as much younger versions of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew by the group. Sirius and Remus looked much the same, just not having the age that was evident in their faces back in the future. Peter, however, looked much thinner, and much less rat-like, apparently trying to look as if he fit in better with the other Marauders by trying to make himself look better.

“Why hellllllllllo there, ladies,” Sirius jumped up, grinning and walking over to them, “Fresh meat.”

Sirius shook each of the girls’ hands, but not before getting a good look of each of them, “I’m Sirius Black.”

Remus sighed from the couch, “Padfoot, can’t keep your hormones in check for 5 seconds, can you? I’m Remus, by the way.”

Peter didn’t bother moving, and just waved, “Peter.”

“Oh, shut it, Moony,” Sirius said, looking the girls over again, “Maybe you should get your nose out of your books more often, that way you’d get more than one girl a month.”

“I think one a month is plenty enough, Mr. Man-Whore.”

“Umm…we should get unpacking,” Hermione said, grabbing Luna’s arm and pulling her to the girls’ dorm, with Ginny not far behind them.

“Us too,” Harry said, going to the boys’ dorm with Ron.


	2. Trouser Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling and/or grammar errors, please tell me. I have not had any of my work edited by anybody other than me, so there may be mistakes.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were unpacking in the Gryffindor girls’ dorm, looking over their newest belongings. Hermione found the clothes, and was appalled by the small sizes of them; the longest one she found just barely covered her ass. “Are these the right sizes?” she asked the other two, “I think mine are too small.”

“Nonsense, they fit you just fine, Hermione,” Luna said, trying on her own skirts that left little to the imagination, “I like mine too.”

“Come on, Hermione, lighten up a little, I’m sure the boys will like you showing a little skin,” Ginny grinned, looking at her own very revealing skirt she had just put on.

“Maybe I don’t want them liking me showing skin, Gin,” Hermione slid on the longest skirt she had, trying to pull it as far down as it would go, but with it just covering her ass. She looked at the rest of the clothes she had received, finding the only knickers in there were thongs, with them coming in red and gold, and combinations of the two ins various patterns. She hesitantly slid one a gold thong.

Luna and Ginny found the same with their clothing, and, while Ginny picked out a red and gold striped thong, Luna decided not to wear one, liking the freedom of not wearing knickers.

“Luna, are you sure you don’t want to wear any knickers? Everybody will be able to see everything,” Hermione said, looking at Luna worriedly.

“Oh, it won’t hurt them, Hermione,” Luna grinned, “And I don’t normally wear knickers, only occasionally.”

“Suit yourself,” Hermione said, struggling into a tight white blouse, but she was unable to do up the top few buttons, so it showed a lot of cleavage. Luna and Ginny also forced themselves into their blouses, also unable to do up the top few buttons, also showing cleavage.

“What are with these uniforms?” Hermione asked, looking over the three of them.

“Come on, Hermione, it’s the seventies, lighten up,” Ginny said, “It’ll be more fun that way.”

“I’m going to find us a way home, Gin, with or without your help,” Hermione turned, walking off to the library.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Better follow her, don’t want her hexing any boys.”

Ginny followed her, and Luna went down to the common room, finding it empty with the exception of Harry, and she sat down next to him, “Hi Harry!”

Harry looked her over, taking in her uniform, “Hey Luna, I like the outfit.”

Luna smiled widely, “Good, the shirt doesn’t really fit that well though.” She frowned, looking down at her cleavage showing.

“I think it fits perfectly, Luna,” he kept looking her over, a tent forming in his pants.

“Seems like your Trouser Titan likes it too,” she winked at him, before looking around, “Where are the others?”

“Oh, Ron went off with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter for…something, and Lily followed them. Hermione and Ginny went to the library.”

“I see… oh! I see a nargle!” Luna jumped onto the arm of the couch, grabbing the air, “I think I got it…”

This gave Harry a great view up Luna’s skirt, and of her pussy and ass, making his tent grow larger, “Luna? Why aren’t you wearing any knickers?”

“They are too constraining, and I knew Trouser Titans would prefer it that way,” she peeked into her hands, and then sighed, “Dang, I missed it.” She rolled over onto her back, looking at Harry, and the tent in his pants, “I don’t think we should let those Horny Humdingers go to waste, do you?”

Harry’s eyes widened, his eyes still glued to Luna’s pussy as she slid a finger down to it, rubbing herself slowly, enticingly, “Umm…I guess not…”

Luna grinned, “Good, now get that Titan free, Harry.”

She slowly peeled off her blouse, tossing it on the back of the couch, and then did the same with her bra. Harry soon followed, tugging his pants down, and then his boxers, moving over to her, “You sure you want to do this here? And…have you done this before?”

“This is my first, I was saving it for you, and I don’t care where we do it, so long as it’s with you, Harry,” she slid a finger into her pussy, looking him over, “Shirt.”

Harry pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the floor, “Then it will hurt at first, Luna.”

“I know, now shut up and shag me, please,” she pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.

He slowly pulled her hand away from her pussy, moving between her legs, and positioning his cock at her entrance before pushing in quickly, breaking her hymen.  
“Fuck Luna, you’re tight…” he moaned as her formerly-virgin pussy clamped down around him. Luna winced at first, but starting moaning once Harry started thrusting back and forth and the pleasure overwhelmed the pain, and she broke off from the kiss, leaning back into the couch, moaning louder and louder.

Harry moaned as well, reaching down to fondle Luna’s breasts and pinch her nipples. Luna flung her arms around him, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wracking through her body, “Harry…keep going, I’m so close…”

Harry picked up speed, and Luna screamed, cumming a large amount of her juices on his cock.

“Wow…” Luna panted, coming down from her orgasm.

“Luna…I can’t hold much longer…” Harry grunted, feeling his own orgasm coming up quickly.

“Inside me…go ahead, I want it,” Luna moaned.

Harry pushed as far in as he could go before releasing stream after stream of his cum into her pussy, causing her to cum again from the sensation of being filled.

Harry pulled out of her, collapsing next to her on the couch, and Luna quickly moved, taking his cock into her mouth and licking it all over, swallowing both of their juices that covered it. She took her head off of his cock afterwards, licking her lips, “Yummy. You taste great.”

Harry was panting, and pulled on his clothes, “You were great, Luna. We should do this again sometime.”

“Well, duh, why wouldn’t we do it again?” Luna pulled her own clothes back on, “But now I can have sex with more people, since you finally took my virginity.” She grinned.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “All right then, Luna.”

Luna pulled him into another kiss, before getting up, “I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

She turned, flipping up her skirt to give him a nice view of her tight teenage ass before putting it back and walking out.


	3. Great Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling and/or grammar errors, please tell me. I have not had any of my work edited by anybody other than me, so there may be mistakes.

Hermione Granger searched for hours, with the help of both Ginny and Luna, but could find absolutely nothing on how to time travel without the use of a Time Turner, since they had not yet been invented, and the only one in existence was with Draco Malfoy. Ginny pulled on her arm, “Come on, Hermione, we’re going to be late for dinner, you can try some other time.”

“Ugh, fine, but I’m coming back tomorrow right after classes,” Hermione said, putting her book back and walking with Ginny, and Luna right behind them.

“Hermione, you should spend less time in the library,” Luna said, “It’s filled with wrackspurts, you know, and the Horny Humdingers that are infesting the rest of the school are much more fun to be around.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “No thanks, Luna, I just want to go back home.”

“Suit yourself, but I think they’ll infest your brain before too long, the Horny Humdingers, that is.”

“I hope they don’t, now, let’s go,” Hermione walked into the Great Hall, and looking around, noting that the table order seemed to be different, with the Slytherins on the far right, Gryffindors beside them, then the Ravenclaws, and finally the Hufflepuffs. Hermione walked over and sat at the Gryffindor table, and Ginny sat next to her, with Luna sitting across from them. None of them noticed Draco Malfoy sitting at the next table, grinning as he saw them sit down.

Draco pulled out a book he had gotten from Severus Snape not too long after arriving, a book filled with all sorts of perverted spells he could use. He grinned as he found the perfect one to use, pulling out his wand under the table, and pointing it at Hermione. He muttered the spell, and did the wand movements, casting the invisible spell at her.

Hermione was eating when the spell hit her, and she didn’t notice at first, not until she felt her thong getting wet, and she looked up, locking eyes with Luna. Luna frowned, “Is something wrong, Hermione?”

“I…” Hermione felt her thong getting wetter, and felt the urge to go under the table and stick her head between Luna’s legs.

Ginny glanced over at Hermione worriedly, “Hermione?”

Luna looked into Hermione’s eyes, then nodded, “Ah, I see, Horny Humdingers have gotten you, like I thought they would have.” She sighed, opening her legs, “If you must, Hermione, do what you have to do.”

Hermione looked at Ginny, then back at Luna, before sliding under the table. Ginny’s eyes widened, and she looked under the table to see Hermione moving across to Luna, sliding her hands up her legs, then Ginny sat upright again, looking at Luna, “What is going on?”

“Oh, Hermione’s just…” Luna bit her lip as Hermione’s tongue entered her pussy, “Fulfilling a need…”

Draco was grinning widely, having the perfect view under the table to see everything going on, but felt his cock hardening in his pants at the same time, getting a little uncomfortable.

Hermione was eagerly forcing her tongue as deep into Luna’s tight pussy as possible, with a hand in her own knickers, fingering herself very forcefully. Luna kept gnawing at her lip to keep back the moans, but found it increasingly difficult. Hermione swallowed whatever juices came out of Luna’s pussy, moaning as she did so. Luna shut her eyes, softly moaning, “Hermione…” as she came on Hermione’s tongue, juices pouring out of her for a full minute before they stopped, and Hermione came not too long after Luna had started, soaking her thong straight through as she swallowed Luna’s cum eagerly. Then Hermione came to her senses, pulling her head back from in between Luna’s legs, and frowning, pulling her hand out of her thong, and cleaning herself up before sliding back up onto her seat, noticing a grinning Malfoy at the next table, and realizing what had happened. She looked at Ginny, then Luna, and forced a small smile onto her face, before going back to eating her dinner.

“You were very good at that, Hermione, you’ll have to let me return the favour sometime,” Luna said, eating her food as if nothing special had just happened.


	4. The Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco uses another spell on Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling and/or grammar errors, please tell me. I have not had any of my work edited by anybody other than me, so there may be mistakes.

Hermione stood up after eating with Luna and Ginny, excusing herself, and walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing Draco trailing her. She briskly walked down a corridor, with Draco following her, but not too closely, so he wouldn’t be easily spotted.

She turned into an empty corridor, and Draco seized his opportunity, flinging another spell out of that new spell book of his. It hit her square in the back, causing her to stop walking for a moment. Both her eyes and her mind glazed over. She had just been thinking about how quickly she had to get home, and how she was going to get revenge on Malfoy. Now, her mind slowed to a halt, and then started up again, but with completely different thoughts.

She let out a moan, her thoughts filled with cocks. She licked her lips, wanting to suck one so badly even though, before that dinner, she had never done any sort of sexual activities at all, and even the incident at dinner was due to a spell. She shook her head; she shouldn’t be thinking like this, she had to get home. She then heard a voice, and all her protests vanished.

Draco had walked up behind her, and whispered into her ear, “Hey Granger, want to suck me off?”

She grinned, dragging him into the nearest broom closet, and shutting the door behind them, “Now, Malfoy, I’ll only suck you off, no more…at least not this time.”

She got on her knees, unzipping his fly, then she froze, “What the hell am I doing?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You’re sucking my cock, Granger.”

She licked her lips, “Right.”

She pulled his cock out of his pants, eyeing it, “Wow, impressive, Malfoy, 8 inches, love it.”

She wrapped her hand around it, and then licked the tip, slowly forcing more of it into her mouth.

Draco put his hands on the back of her head, pushing her into his cock, and forcing her to take all of it into her mouth, “Suck it, mudblood bitch.”

Normally, she would have slapped him, but now, him talking to her like that got her worked up, and she moaned, bobbing her head on his cock and sucking on it. Draco smirked, pleased at having broken her so easily, then moaned as she wrapped her tongue around his cock, and bobbed her head faster.

She was spurred on by his moans, eager to bring him to climax. He held her head in place as he came, and she swallowed down every last mouthful, then pulled her head back, licking him clean, and putting his cock back into his pants, doing up his fly, and standing up.

“That was amazing, Granger, good job,” he smirked at her.

She smirked back, licking her lips, “Any…” Then the spell wore off, and she furrowed her eyebrows, thinking over what she had just done.

A look of disgust washed over her face, and she punched Draco square in the nose, hard enough to break it, “Fucking pervert! You’re lucky I don’t kill you!”

She quickly exited the broom closet, rushing off to the Gryffindor common room.

“Mudblood bitch,” Draco said, before walking out of the broom closet, holding his nose, and walking down the corridors.


	5. Hermione's exploits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin, and Draco takes advantage of Hermione in DADA class, then Luna thanks Hermione in a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any spelling and/or grammar errors, please tell me. I have not had any of my work edited by anybody other than me, so there may be mistakes.

It was the first day of classes, and Hermione had already given oral to both one of her friends, and her enemy, both due to a spell that had been cast on her at the time. She desperately wanted to get back home to her own time, but had so far come up with nothing.

Her first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts, with somebody called Professor Jude Swann, she had never head of him, so she didn’t know what to expect.

When she got there, she saw Harry and Ron at the front, with one empty spot next to Ron, and smiled, walking towards them. Unfortunately, Lily Evans slid into the spot next to Ron when Hermione was almost to them, so she had to change directions, going to one of the few open spots, near the back of the room.

And, of course, Draco Malfoy had to sit right next to her.

She glared at him, “Go away, Malfoy, or I’ll hit you.”

He just grinned at her, “And interrupt class?”

The professor walked in at that exact moment, going to the front of the room. He was a man of slightly above average height, with shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing robes, of course, and had square-framed glasses on. He looked to be about twenty years old, so he must have been new.

As the class started, Hermione felt a hand on her leg, and quickly swatted it off, glaring at Malfoy, “Don’t touch me.”

“Oh, come on, Granger, you want it, and, if you were to stop me, and interrupt the class, you would not make a good impression on the teacher now, would you?”

She kept glaring at him, “I’ll get you back, for this, and yesterday.”

She turned back to her books, and the hand was on her leg again. She frowned at her books, wanting the teacher to like her, but also not wanting Malfoy to get his way, but saw no way to get both, so she let his hand slide slowly up her leg, and under her short skirt. She shivered as it moved to her thong, rubbing her pussy through the material. She looked at Malfoy again, shooting him a glare, “I will kill you.”

He smirked, “I’d like to see you try.”

A finger pushed her thong aside, and quickly went into her, causing her to bite down on her lip to force the moan to stay back. She shut her eyes as the second one and then the third one went in, the pleasure almost overwhelming her. Draco’s smirk grew wider, “You do like that, mudblood.”

Hermione wanted to smack the smirk off his face, even though she couldn’t see it, but, he was right. His fingers felt so much better than her own, which was all that had ever been in there (to her knowledge). She pushed her hips forwards against his hand, and his fingers started pumping in and out of her quickly.

“I’m going to make you cum, mudblood,” he smirked wider, thrusting them quickly.

As her orgasm peaked, and her juices flowed out of her, Hermione let out a moan, causing all the heads in the room to turn to look at her, and Draco quickly withdrew his hand.

Hermione blushed a very deep shade of red, and smiled nervously. The professor looked her over, and said, “Miss, you have earned yourself a detention, tonight, in this room.”

She nodded, looking down at her books, while Draco did his best to hold back his laughter.

\--------------------------

Next period, Hermione was free, and, on her way to the library, felt an arm hook into hers. She looked over to see the arm belonged to Luna, who started pulling her in a different direction, “Hermione, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, you know, at dinner.”

Hermione started to protest, but was then pulled into the girl’s washroom, and into a shower. Luna drew the curtains, and put a finger up to Hermione’s lips, “I know what you’re going to say, you didn’t want anything in return, but, I can tell that I am interesting to you, and I really want to do this, so, please?”

Luna did her best to look cute, and Hermione nodded, she couldn’t say no to that face. Luna grinned, “Perfect! Now, clothes are not needed.”

With a flick of Luna’s wand, they were both naked, causing Hermione to go a deep shade of red again, but her eyes travelled down Luna’s body slowly. Hermione had always been curious about homosexuality, and thought about trying it, but she still hadn’t even had sex with a guy, so she never acted on that curiosity, but, now, she figured, why not? Luna was a very attractive girl anyways, with her pale skin, flowing blonde hair, and wide silver eyes, she was definitely one of Hermione’s top choices for girls she’d be willing to try it with.

Luna, on the other hand, was fully aware of her bi-sexuality, and Hermione was the second person that she was desperately attracted to, Harry being the first. When Luna first laid eyes on Hermione, she saw her as an incredibly attractive girl, and wanted her right away. Now, she was going to have her.

Luna pulled her eyes away from Hermione’s body to turn on the shower, and then moved back over to Hermione, smiling at her, “It’ll be okay, Hermione, I think I know what to do.” She smiled wider, then leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Hermione was surprised at first, but quickly gave in and kissed back, sliding her arms around Luna. Hermione had been kissed before, but never by a girl, and kissing a guy and kissing a girl were totally different things. Guys were more…for lack of a better word, offensive, when they kissed, they just wanted to get it over with, and they definitely wanted to be in charge, but with a girl, it was…slower, kinder, softer. Luna kissed Hermione very gently and softly, and slowly slid her tongue into Hermione’s mouth, unlike the rough kisses, with tongues moving quicker, that guys gave.

Luna’s hands started up on Hermione’s shoulders, and slowly slid down Hermione’s sides, causing her to shiver, even with the hot water falling down right beside them, and making the room very warm. Luna’s tongue slid around inside Hermione’s mouth as her hands came to a stop on Hermione’s ass, cupping her cheeks. Luna then pulled back from the kiss, staring into Hermione’s eyes, “You’re beautiful, Hermione. More guys should learn to see that.”

Hermione got lost in Luna’s eyes, and followed them as Luna moved down, trailing kisses down Hermione’s body, pausing at her breasts for a moment to suck on each nipple, before continuing downwards.

Eventually, Luna’s head got between Hermione’s legs, and she kissed her pussy softly, causing a moan from the brunette. Luna smiled, and darted her tongue out, licking Hermione’s pussy slowly, making her shudder and moan louder, and making her hands go to the sides of Luna’s head, and push her closer. Luna smiled wider, pushing her tongue into Hermione, making the moans get even louder. Luna picked up a rhythm, making her tongue dart in and out very quickly, her hands still on Hermione’s ass to help support her as her legs wobbled, “Oh, Luna…” she moaned, pushing Luna’s head even closer.

Luna moved one of her hands, pulling her tongue back, and starting to suck on Hermione’s clit, and delving two fingers into Hermione quickly at the same time, pumping them in and out like she had with her tongue. Hermione almost screamed with pleasure, her hips bucking, “Luna…keep going!”

Luna sucked harder, and slid in a third finger, pumping them even faster, and felt Hermione’s pussy squeeze around her fingers, which made her speed up even more. Hermione pushed back against the shower wall, and screamed, “LUNA!” as an orgasm wracked through her body, coating Luna’s fingers in her juices. Luna slowed down slowly, and then pulled back, standing up, and looking at her fingers.

Luna tilted her head, then brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked on them while looking at Hermione. When she pulled them out, she licked her lips, “Girl cum is very tasty. Also, I think the Horny Humdingers have definitely infected your brain, Hermione, that was super fast, you must have really wanted that. I’ll have to help you uninfest your brain sometime, and soon.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh a little at this, “Right, thanks, that was…great.” 

Hermione was breathing deeply, that orgasm really took a lot out of her, but Luna pulled her into the stream of water coming from the showerhead, and said, “Now, we need to clean you up, and I’d love to help you.”

Hermione smiled, this was sure to be fun.


	6. Bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Luna continue their shower time while Draco enacts a plan that gets Lily and Ginny in a bathroom as well.  
> (Futa!Lily because a spell was used on her)  
> (and, wow, sorry for not updating in months)  
> (you can always comment what pairings you want to see, and I'll take them into consideration)

Luna’s hands felt wonderful.

Hermione’s thoughts were simple like that as Luna’s soap covered hands moved all over Hermione’s body, rubbing the soap in.  
Luna paid a lot of attention to detail too, as she left no inch of skin without soap. She started at Hermione’s feet, slowly working up Hermione’s legs, and going even slower once she got to the inner thighs, which she rubbed a few times to “make sure they were extra-clean”, since she said they looked dirty.  
“Don’t want to forget this spot, my fingers were just in there, and they weren’t the cleanest,” Luna said and smirked, rubbing Hermione’s pussy attentively before slipping one, then two, then three fingers into her and moving them all around inside. Hermione moaned loudly, arms wrapping around Luna, Luna’s fingers were oh so much better than any of the other fingers she’d ever had inside of her.  
Luna’s fingers explored inside of Hermione, all over, and when her thumb pressed Hermione’s clit, Hermione cried out, her juices coating Luna’s fingers. Luna pulled her hand back and quickly stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them. However, before she swallowed, Hermione pulled Luna’s fingers out, kissing her quickly and darting her tongue into Luna’s mouth.  
When she pulled back, they both had a good taste of her juices, “Mmm…Luna,” Hermione said, “You’re right, I do taste good…”  
Luna smiled, “Very yummy, told you.”  
Hermione smirked, then pressed Luna against the wall of the shower, “My turn.”  
\---------------------  
As this went on, Draco Malfoy was having more fun messing with the girls of Hogwarts. He wanted to test out more of the spells in the book he’d gotten, since they all looked so very fun to him.  
He couldn’t have all the fun, though, so his latest plan didn’t involve him at all.  
Instead, he was going to ruin the Weasley girl.  
He knew that she had a crush on Harry Potter (everybody knew that, except for him, it seemed), so, of course, it had to involve his family.  
Making her shag James would be boring though, and he suspected that James would try to do that without any help, having heard James talking to Sirius about his love for redheads.  
So, he was planning on making Ginny Weasley shag none other than Lily Evans.  
It wouldn’t be too hard, either, just a few quick spells at the perfect time, and they’d go at it like dogs.  
He had Transfiguration with them (since Dumbledore had taken the liberty of moving Ginny and Luna up into the same year as the rest of them), so that was when he made his move.  
Ginny and Lily were sitting at the desk in front of him, and they were reading from the textbook, practising hand movements for the spells, and making notes as well.  
It only took a couple flicks of Draco’s wrist, and in an instant both girls felt flushed, filled with a sudden need for the closest person to them, which just so happened to be each other. Draco had also decided to give Lily a little gift for use on Ginny, and her thong tightened and tented as a cock grew between Lily’s legs. Draco wanted Ginny to properly lose her virginity to Lily, not just her lesbian virginity.  
Lily’s hand shot up quickly, “Professor, I need to go to the washroom! May I please go?”  
Ginny’s hand shot up too, “I need to go too.”  
McGonagall waved them off, “Go, go, just be back by the end of class.”  
They both grinned and dashed out the door, heading to the nearest bathroom and locking the door behind them.  
Once they were sure they were alone, Lily pinned Ginny against the wall and crashed her lips on the other redhead’s lips.  
They both moaned as they got the contact that they both desperately needed, and both sets of hands slid to the other girl’s ass, gently kneading it.  
Lily was the one to break apart from Ginny after a couple minutes, breathing heavily, “Fuck, girl…I need you…”  
Ginny grinned and rolled them over, pinning Lily against the wall, “Don’t worry, Lily, you’ll have me soon enough.”  
Not being one to wait, Ginny pulled out her wand and waved it, both girls suddenly being completely nude, their clothing discarded on the floor next to them.  
Ginny’s eyes widened as she looked between Lily’s legs, “You…have a cock…”  
Lily nodded, “I’m betting some bloke cast a charm on me to grow it…it’s a big one, too, don’t let it go to waste…”  
“I…there are charms like that? And…I’ve never…I’ve never touched a cock before…”  
Lily groaned, pushing Ginny down on her knees, “Just wrap your pretty little lips around it, or your hand, just bloody touch it…and of course there are charms like that, you must live a sheltered life…there are so many new sexual spells…”  
Ginny swallowed before feeling the desire in her surging up again, and she quickly leaned her head forward, taking Lily’s cock into her mouth, sucking on it and moaning.  
Lily moaned and smirked, putting her hands on either side of Ginny’s head, “There’s a good girl…suck my cock with your dirty mouth…”  
Ginny started to move her head back and forth, moaning as she sucked on Lily’s cock.  
Lily’s hands started to force Ginny’s head back and forth along her shaft faster, moaning louder, and Ginny let Lily have her way with her, just sucking and licking as best she could as the cock was slammed in and out of her mouth.  
It didn’t take long before Lily forced her cock deep into Ginny’s mouth and allowed her climax to wash over her, pumping stream after stream of her cum down Ginny’s throat.  
Ginny pulled back once Lily was done, and quickly went to work licking the cock clean, licking her lips clean after and swallowing what cum was still in her mouth.  
Lily smirked and pulled Ginny up to her feet, panting, and kissed her deeply, mumbling against her lips, “You’re a good…cock-sucker…let’s see how your pussy feels…”  
Ginny passionately kissed Lily in return, and moaned at the thought, “J-just…be gentle…Lily…”  
Lily pulled back, and pushed Ginny over to the sinks, making her bend over one of them. She then lined her hips up with Ginny’s pussy, “Gentle?” She scoffed, “Gentle is no way to have sex, hun…besides, you’re already dripping wet for me, it’s not like it’ll hurt.”  
With a sudden movement, Lily had buried her cock completely inside of Ginny, and they both moaned out loudly.  
“See? Ginny, having a cock in you is wonderful…it fills you completely, doesn’t it?” She slapped Ginny’s bare ass.  
Ginny moaned out loudly, nodding, “Y-y-yeah, it fills me completely…fuck me, Lily!”  
Lily’s smirk grew wider, and she held onto Ginny’s hips, starting to thrust back and forth, in and out of Ginny, getting gradually faster and harder.  
Ginny wasn’t sure how to explain the feelings. The burning desire that she had felt moments ago was gradually dissipating, as Lily pounded in and out of her. It also made her feel…whole, like there was something missing before, something she hadn’t noticed until now.  
Lily reached forward and grabbed Ginny’s breasts as Ginny kept her hands tightly wrapped around the edge of the sink, knuckles going white. Ginny screamed out in pleasure as Lily pounded harder in and out of her and tugged roughly on her nipples.  
“Lily…fuck…” Ginny panted, “That feels so good…”  
Lily smirked and tugged harder on Ginny’s nipples, “Why do you think I like sex so much? Why everybody loves sex so much…? Mmm…you’ll have to grow a cock sometime, this is wonderful too… Fuck, your pussy’s so tight that I won’t last much longer…”  
“Cum in me, Lily, please… I want to know what it’s like to be filled…”  
Lily pulled Ginny up, pressing Ginny’s back against her own chest, growling as she sped her hips up even more, “Bitch, I’ll cum where I want to…good thing I love filling horny bitches like you up, Ginny…”  
Ginny moaned even louder at the dirty talk. This was just too good, too wonderful, she needed to feel like this more often…  
Lily thrust as deep into her as possibly as she called out Ginny’s name, filling her with stream after stream of her cum, which pushed Ginny over the edge as well, and she climaxed on Lily’s cock as it started to shrink, turning back into Lily’s usual genitalia.  
Both girls didn’t move, panting heavily after their intense love-making session. Lily made Ginny turn after a moment, though, kissing her gently. Though neither of them felt any burning desire anymore, Ginny still couldn’t help but feel…empty.  
Lily smiled at Ginny, “See you back in class, kiddo.”  
She pulled back from Ginny and went over to her clothes, leaving Ginny to watch her while remaining at the sink.  
Lily waved her wand to hide the fact that she’d just had sex, before slipping out of the bathroom.  
Ginny left not too long afterwards, heading back to class as well.  
Luna and Hermione, who were still quietly shagging in the shower stall (although they’d turned off the water when they heard people entering the bathroom) looked at each other as they lie panting beside each other, curious about what the hell they’d just overheard.


	7. Blowjob Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has some fun with Hermione, who then goes on to have a little more fun.

Draco smirked as he watched Hermione Granger heading out of a bathroom, with Luna Lovegood having left mere moments ago, the both of them looking flustered.

He hadn’t planned on them turning that incident in the Great Hall into a regular thing, but it seemed like that may be the case. Maybe he’d be able to watch sometime (whether they knew it or not).

But he had another plan to carry out, one that would surely change Hermione’s life forever. He’d been practicing a lot of the spells in the book he’d gotten, and a couple of them were sure to affect her permanently.

He followed her through the corridors, doing his best to not be seen by her. Once she’d turned into a nearly deserted corridor, he made his move.

\--------

Hermione had the odd feeling that she was being followed as she walked away from her encounter with Luna, not wanting to make what had happened known; they’d agreed to meet up again in the common room.

Her hand reached into her pocket as she turned into an empty corridor, ready to stun the person that had been following her, but she acted too slowly.

The first spell hit her silently and made her thoughts slow down. Unbeknownst to her, it was changing part of her mind. Before, she’d always thought of sexual intercourse to be something…hidden, possibly even embarrassing, but not anymore. Draco’s spell warped that part of her thinking, and she no longer thought about sex as embarrassing or shameful, just remembering the immense pleasure she’d felt with Luna, and the excitement of it all. She realized she wanted to explore her sexuality, and didn’t even realize those thoughts hadn’t naturally occurred to her.

The second spell stopped her completely, and Draco walked up to her. The spell had put her in a state that he’d easily be able to administer a command to her, and it would be permanently engrained in her mind.

He smirked as he looked her over, “Whenever somebody says the word ‘blowjob’, you will stop at nothing to taste some cum in your throat until you have had a load shot down your throat, and you will love every second of it, and only remember it as a wonderful, honourable experience, is that clear?”

She nodded, “Yes, sir.”

He grinned, “When I snap my fingers, you will wake up.”

He snapped his fingers and she blinked, before glaring at him, “What do you want, Malfoy?”

“I want a blowjob,” he winked at her.

She started to feel rage boil up in her, before that rage was suddenly subdued by another feeling, and her eyes glazed over. She needed to taste his cum, and soon.

She dropped to her knees in front of Draco, deftly undoing his fly and reaching in, pulling out his cock and wrapping her hand around it.

Draco’s smirk remained on his face until she pressed her lips to the tip of the cock, taking the head into her mouth and starting to suck on it.

She moaned at the taste of his cock in her mouth, the precum that was already starting to ooze into her mouth giving her a wonderful feeling as it dripped onto her tongue. She took his cock deeper into her mouth, like her life depending on it. For all she cared, it did.

His hands grabbed the sides of her head, and he thrust his hips forward, her mouth taking in the entirety of his length, and she gagged at first as it went into her throat, but quickly recovered, her head starting to bob back and forth at a blinding pace as she desperately tried to get him to cum so she could have it shooting down her throat.

He was enjoying every seconds of it, finally having the filthy mudblood where she belonged, on her knees, sucking his cock, and enjoying it.

With her great eagerness, it only took a few minutes before Draco grabbed her head and shoved his cock deep into her mouth and throat and moaned out loudly as his seed shot down her throat.

She swallowed eagerly, blinking as she regained her senses. He pulled his cock out of her with a plop, and she swallowed the cum that had gotten into her mouth, grabbing his cock and putting it back in his boxers, doing up his fly and standing up. She felt…odd. Why was she always so against doing this? Malfoy had a huge cock, too. Cocks were so tasty, and wonderful to suck on… Too bad Malfoy couldn’t act better…

Draco smirked as he saw what he’d done to the mudblood prude, then moved off of the wall, “See you around, Granger.”

He walked off, and she headed towards her common room again.

\----------------------------------

When Hermione got back to the common room, she was greeted with a rather odd sight.

There was a guy sitting on the couch, with a girl between his legs, sucking him off.

She watched for a bit before realizing that it was Sirius Black that was getting a blowjob. He had a rather nice cock…

She licked her lips, but then Sirius noticed her and smirked at her, “You want to give me the next blowjob, do you, Granger?”

That was it, her mind clouded over and she wanted nothing more than to suck his cock until he came in her mouth.

She quickly moved over to him, getting down on her knees, and he chuckled, lifting the other girl’s head up, “McKinnon, you’re doing wonderfully, but I think Hermione may push you away to suck me, so…next time?”

The girl glared at him, then Hermione, mumbling “Wankers” before standing up and walking off.

Hermione quickly moved between his legs, wrapping a hand around his massive cock before pressing a kiss to the tip, then taking the head into her mouth and moaning around it, sucking on it.

She earned a moan from Sirius as well, who put a hand on the back of her head, “There’s a good bitch…”

His words sent a shiver down her spine, but a good shiver, and she worked more of his cock into her mouth.

Sirius felt a movement in the couch next to him, glancing over to see Harry there, apparently having been pushed down by Luna.

Luna smiled and got on her knees in front of Harry, glancing over at Hermione, “That looks fun…I want to do that.”

She undid Harry’s fly, and reached in, pulling his cock out, then quickly wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, starting to suck on it.

Harry moaned, “F-fuck…that feels good…”

Sirius smirked, “Blondes are normally great at blowjobs.”

Hermione forced all of Sirius’ cock into her mouth, sucking eagerly on it when she felt a hand between her legs, slipping into her panties and sliding a familiar finger inside of her, causing her to moan around the cock in her mouth.

She returned the favour, one of her hands trailing over to Luna’s legs, and slipping into her panties, sliding a finger into her in return, causing Luna to moan around Harry’s cock, glancing over at Hermione before forcing the rest of Harry’s cock into her mouth, almost gagging but moaning at the taste. Cocks were tasty…

Then they both started to bob their heads up and down on their respective cocks. Luna glued her eyes to Harry’s face, watching it as she sucked and moved her tongue around, trying to see what he liked best. Hermione’s tongue stayed on her underside of Sirius’ cock, pressing gently against it as she licked while sucking. It was something that he obviously liked, because he hissed and moaned as she continued.

Hermione was the first one to make her man cum, moaning as she felt his warm, sticky seed hitting the back of her throat, and she swallowed eagerly, licking all over his cock to make sure he was clean before pulling her head back, swallowing again and working his cock back into his pants, doing up his fly.

Luna groaned a bit and sped up her finger inside of Hermione and the bobbing of her head as Sirius came. Luna didn’t like losing. It was a few brief moments before all three of them came, Luna swallowing Harry’s delicious seed as she came around Hermione’s finger and Hermione came around hers.

Luna licked Harry clean before pulling back and licking her finger clean, glancing at Hermione, who was doing the same with a smirk.

Luna forced Harry’s cock back into his pants and did up his fly before Sirius spoke, a little out of breath, “You’re going to be wonderful for the ceremony…”

All three of the others looked at him. Ceremony?


End file.
